


She is Protective

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Calm Mama Lexa, F/F, Harm, Near Death, Night, Nightblood - Freeform, Poison, Vision - Freeform, Worry, mama bear clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part XI in the No One to Someone series</p><p>Daya is harmed and Clarke's protective mother instincts are exposed full-force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Part XI: She is Protective is directly connected to Part XII: She is Ruthless

Clarke opened her eyes, her chest heaving slightly as she escaped her nightmares. Turning her head to the side she expected Lexa to be gone from her side, as an empty bed was what often brought nightmares. Her wife had the effect to keep them at bay with her warm body and safe presence. Except she found her wife beside her, her arm over Clarke’s waist and her head a few inches from the pale shoulder. Lifting her wife’s arm, Clarke sat up and looked around the room to see nothing out of place. Sighing, she got out of bed and grabbed her cloak that lay across the ornate wooden footboard.

“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice was sleep-filled as she lifted her head to see the younger woman pulling on her cloak.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll be back after I walk the nightmares off.” Clarke watched Lexa roll over and fall back asleep, use to Clarke’s need to walk off her nightmares.

Taking a candle with her, Clarke walked through the halls and saw each of the guards in the hall bow their heads to her. Moving to her daughter’s quarters, she saw both the female guards silently standing there and nodded to them as she slipped inside. She walked to Daya’s bed and put the candle on the table nearby, the candlelight and moonlight through the window slighting her daughter’s face.

“Hey baby.” Clarke leaned down and kissed her daughter’s head but found it sweaty. She pulled back and touched Daya’s head with her hand, found it high with fever and a quick check of the girl’s pulse revealed a weak reading. “Daya, baby?” She shook her daughter’s shoulders and the girl was unresponsive. “FISA!” She turned her head to the door and screamed a second time, “FISA!”

The doors opened and the guards were inside within seconds. “Hedatu?”

“Get me every healer in Polis now!” She turned her head to look at the women, “get Heda now!” Both disappeared and she climbed on the bed, pulling Daya into her lap. The girl was breathing shallowly, Clarke found herself crying as she held her daughter. “I’m here baby, Nomon is here.”

* * *

Within minutes Lexa was in the room and she took the child from Clarke, holding their daughter. “This is poison, there is no sickness that would cause her to become ill so quickly.”

“Heda, the palace healers.” The guard let several healers in the room and Lexa was forced to pull Clarke from the bed after putting Daya down. She held Clarke, who was opening sobbing into her shoulder.

“Poison.” One of the healers bent down to pick up a glass that was beside the bed, the white residue on the lip of the cup and the interior told them so. The woman put her finger to it before tasting it. “Nightwhisper.”

“Nightwhisper?” Clarke looked at them, “can you healer her? Will it kill her?”

“Nightblood…” One of the healers spoke and looked at Lexa, holding out a cloth that had black on it. “She will live with the antidote, she is fortunate the gods have chosen her.”

Lexa gave a nod, “heal her, whatever you require you will have to heal my child.”

Clarke watched as the healer gave Daya some liquid from a vial and dabbed her head with a wet cloth. She took the cloth that the healer put down, “I can do that.”

* * *

Once Clarke was sitting on the bed with Daya’s head in her lap, she began dabbing Daya’s head with the wet cloth. Lexa saw Titus moved into the room, she moved over to him and he looked concerned with what he saw. Clearly the poisoning of Heda’s child was unexpected and concerning that one got close enough to the child to poison her.

“What was the poison?”

“Nightwhisper.”

Titus shook his head, “her fight is over before it began.”

“No.” Lexa held out the cloth to him and he took it. “She will live but her life will never be as it was. She cannot be a healer as she desired, the gods have chosen differently.”

The man was silent before speaking, “the laws do not specify that a Nightblood must be a warrior, only that they be prepared to be of the twelve chosen. Twelve Nightbloods exist so she is a thirteenth.”

“There has always been twelve, never has there been a thirteenth.”

“The seer must be consulted.” Titus looked at the cloth before handing it back to Lexa. “I shall bring her, for now see to your child Alexandria. Olaf has already closed the gates, when the sun rises the search for the one who harmed her shall begin.”

“Mochof Titus.”

Titus nodded to Clarke, who was soothing Daya’s brow with a wet cloth. “Comfort your houmon, she is not familiar with poisons and Nightbloods. She will see the child go through immense pain before recovering stronger than before.”

* * *

Lexa watched over her houmon and child as Clarke laid with Daya in her arms, the light from sunrise filtered through the room. The healer stood close by crushing herbs that would aid Daya in the days to follow. Brushing back Clarke’s hair, Lexa leaned her head against the headboard of Daya’s bed and looked up when the doors opened to allow Titus and the seer to enter.

“Clarke, wake.” Lexa brushed her hand against her houmon’s shoulder. “The seer is here.”

The blond lifted her head and looked at the older woman a maroon dress. Leaning down she kissed Daya’s head and looked at her. “Nomon is right here if you need me baby.”

Lexa greeted the woman with a nod of her head and the seer held out her hand, clearly asking for something as Clarke joined Lexa. The leader withdrew a cloth from the nearby table and held it out to the woman. Clarke met the woman’s eyes as she gave her a nod. She closed her eyes and ran her hand over the blackened cloth, Titus putting his hands on her arms as if to steady her.

“The child will live.” The woman spoke and Clarke narrowed her eyes, surprised by the fact she spoke English. She opened her eyes and handed the cloth back to Lexa with a nod. “The thirteenth was called due to the coming of a thirteenth clan, but the return of twelve clans prevents her call. She is no longer called upon by the gods, instead she stays a child of Heda with a greatness ahead of her in healing art.”

Lexa gave a nod, “mochof.”

“Heda, Hedatu.” She left with Titus guiding her and Lexa pulled Clarke close, the relief of Daya’s recovery once again breaking her beloved houmon.

* * *

It didn’t take long to discover who delivered the poisoned water to Daya’s room. Lexa stared down at the whimpering, skittish servant who couldn’t bare to look at her. It told her that he didn’t have the backbone to dare to think of poisoning the child of Heda. Instead he was a messenger, the one delivering the water to harm the child while another wanted her death.

“Tell me!” Clarke pulled the man up by his shirt and stared into his eyes. “Who ordered her death?”

He shook his head, “I cannot Wanheda, he will kill me.”

“Your death is guaranteed already, but answer my question and I’ll make it quick. I can be merciful knowing you did so by order of another but that does not absolve you of your sins. You will die, how is up to you.”

He shook his head again and Clarke pushed his back, he fell against the floor. Lexa took a step towards him and picked him up by his arm. “Tell Wanheda what she wants to know or I shall gain the answers to her questions in whatever way necessary. She is more merciful than I will be, you dared to harm my child and for that I will show no mercy. Make your choice, a quick death by her hands or death by a thousand cuts at my order.”

She let him fall and he looked up at Clarke, “Roan kom Azgeda, he said to send the water to that room. That was all the message said, my sister is Azgeda by union and I feared for her life.”

Clarke moved to him and picked him up by his arm, “she will be safe now, your task is complete.”

“I am sorry Wanheda, I nev…” his words were cut off by a gasp, Clarke let him fall to the floor while she withdrew her hand. In it was a bloody knife, the red blood covering the blade and her hand.

“Your apology is accepted. Yu gonplei ste odon.” She turned her attention to the guard and he moved over quickly to pick up the body, leaving with it.

* * *

“Clarke…” Lexa moved to her, taking the knife from her hand. “I will have a bounty placed on his head, more than can be ignored. Greater than the bounty that rested on yours.”

Clarke turned her attention to her wife with barely contained fury, “I want him brought before me and to know what he did before I take his life. That room was mine before I moved quarters, the death was to be mine.”

“I spared his life and this is the response he gives, there will be nothing but death when he arrives in Polis.” Lexa leaned her head against Clarke’s own. Her own anger raging to be let out but she had to maintain a level head to aid Clarke, whose anger would not be contained. “Our daughter lives and the one who tried to harm her will die. Jus drein jus draun.”

“Sha, gon oso yongon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Jus drein jus draun: Blood must have blood
> 
> Sha, gon oso yongon: yes, for our child 
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think about Clarke's anger and Lexa's (internal anger) calm


End file.
